Fremione Fluff
by xxxR.I.P.xxx
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to my OTP, Fred and Hermione. Mostly fluffy. Some are AU. Be warned, you might die of cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

It was the same game every day for the last bloody year. Hermione would eye Fred and quickly look away when she caught his attention, a blush stained to her face. He would stop looking at her, and Hermione would find herself biting her lip at the thoughts that had crossed her mind over the course of time. The bus would come to a stop, and Hermione would quickly exit before Fred had the chance to patronize her over her longing glances.

 _We have an agreement._ Hermione told herself, standing up as tall as she could manage on the bus the day the event happen. _This is the Muggle world, and we don't know each other. So, don't look at him._

 _Hey now_ , she began to patronize herself, _Ever heard of the expression 'look but don't touch?' Plenty of people do that to strangers. Just one glance_ -

Hermione froze mid-thought as the bus jolted to a surprising stop sending her flying into the one lap she didn't need to be in: Fred Weasley's.

"Um, oh my," Hermione had a million thoughts running through her mind. What the bloody hell was she supposed to say?

 _Apologize you idiot!_ She yelled at herself. _Then get off of his bloody lap._

Hermione felt her body shiver at the thought of being in this particular man's lap, and she couldn't bring herself to form a coherent sentence. "I… This… Um-"

"Granger," Fred silenced her with that wicked grin of his, hands lacing around her waist. "It's about bloody time you got here. I've been trying to get you to fall into my arms every day since we met."

"Fred," Hermione whispered, a questioning look on her face as his lips connected with her neck. "F-Fred."

"Hmm?" Fred murmured. Hermione could feel the smirk against her skin before he broke the contact. "It's not like you don't think about this too, Hermione. I've noticed your heated glances. Just go with it."

Hermione did exactly what Fred suggested and let her lips slam into his, pulling him on top of her in the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred heard the sobs of his beloved girlfriend before he found her. She was setting near the portrait of the Fat Lady, and her hands were covering her head; holding it closer to her parted knees.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried out, sobs growing louder, "Fred! Just leave! _Don't look at me_!"

"What happened?" Fred asked, sitting down next to his love. He couldn't just leave her when she was all torn apart.

"I look hideous, Fred. You _need_ to _leave_."

Fred chuckled a bit. This was an insecurity Hermione never showed, and it was shocking to hear her say that. "Hermione, you've never cared about how you looked before."

"But I do now, _alright_?" Hermione bit out, burying her head even more; if that was possible.

"Okay," Fred composed himself and scooted closer to the balled up girl, "You have every right to care about how you look, Hermione, but just so you know, you **_always_** look good."

"You're just saying that because you're not good with crying," Hermione sniffed.

Chuckling, Fred bobbed his head up and down, "You're right. I'm not good with tears, but I'm not lying. You _always_ look beautiful. Always will. Now, let me see that beautiful face."

Even though she was balled up, Fred could still see Hermione's hesitation and slight shake of her head. "What happened anyway?"

"Pansy."

Fred's eyes glared at the name, and he made a mental note to come up with something to get back at the pig nosed twit. "Don't let Pansy get to you. She's as bloody ugly as they get."

"It's not anything she said," Hermione sighed, uncovering her head and setting up. "It's what she did."

Fred immediately noticed Hermione's hair, or the lack thereof. It was a pixie cut, and Fred had to admit, he didn't think he'd ever been more attracted to his girlfriend. It made her look mystical, magical in a sense he'd never quite felt before, and he told her just that.

"You think so?" Hermione queried, running her hands through the bottom of her short locks. "Ginny tried to salvage what was left of it, when we got the fire out."

"Fire?" Fred was mentally throwing daggers at Pansy.

"Hex gone wrong. Don't worry though; I believe Ginny used the bat-bogey hex on her."

Fred chuckled, wrapping around his unbelievably sexy girlfriend. "That's my sister alright."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the joy she normally had around Fred was shining through them once more.

 _Maybe_ , she mused as she pressed her lips to his, _this haircut wasn't a bad thing after all._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared at the rather unholy pink plus sign. Wasn't she just talking to Fred about this a few weeks ago? What with her career just now starting to fly and Fred being so busy at the shop with George all of the time, there wasn't any time for children in their life right now.

Sighing, Hermione pulled out a piece of paper, penning down a few simple words. "I'm in the kitchen. We need to talk." She took in a deep breath as she folded the sheet several times over and laid it next to a sleeping Fred. She took the liberty of changing while he was dreaming; changing into her jam bottoms and an old shirt of Fred's. It was her comfort wear, and boy did she need the comfort.

She walked into the kitchen, pinching the bridge of her nose. Needing something to do, Hermione poured herself half of a cup of juice, sipping at it tenderly while looking at the contraption before her. _What was she going to tell Fred? How was he going to take this?_

"What's that?" The groggy voice pulled Hermione from her seat, eyes wide with fear.

Fred cocked his eyebrow in confusion and walked over to his wife. "What's wrong, love? All I asked was what that was?" Fred nodded his head to the pregnancy test, taking it from his wife's hands.

"Um, it's a… Muggle device," Hermione answered honestly, giving herself a few seconds to prepare.

"What's it do?" Fred asked, shaking it. "What's this little plus sign mean?"

"Um, it's a test." Hermione watched Fred carefully.

"I see," Fred mused, eyeing the instrument carefully. "And I assume the plus sign means you passed?"

A shaky laugh escaped from Hermione's lips. "I guess you say that."

"Hermione," Fred looked up, interest sparking his features. "What kind of test is this anyway? I've never seen anything like this before."

This was the moment. This was it. Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself before answering her husband's question. "It's a… _Pregnancy_ test, Fred."

"A Pregnancy test?" Fred stared at the object for a few minutes before looking over at Hermione. "You're- _Are you_?"

Hermione nodded her head, biting her lip with worry. "We're having a baby, Fred."

Wordlessly Fred walked over to his wife, a smile forming on his face.

"We're having a baby," Hermione repeated, letting the words sink in for the both of them.

Fred's grin widen as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were having a baby! Fred could just imagine a little boy with a book in his hands running about or a little girl with ginger locks playing the silliest of pranks on her parents. It was something he couldn't be happier about.

"I hope we have twins," He confided in his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"You do?" Fred could hear the smile playing on her pretty little features.

"Of course," Fred let his hands wander up his shirt, to the spot on Hermione's back that he knew she enjoyed getting rubbed and ever so gently stroked it with his hands. "It doesn't matter to me though. I just hope our baby is just like you."

Hermione laughed at this, nuzzling her face into Fred's neck. "Same here. We _don't_ need another Fred or George roaming around."

"I resent that," Laughter pooled from Fred's lips, and Hermione knew her statement was immediately forgiven.

"So, Mrs. Weasley," Fred pulled far enough away to look down at her beautiful eyes. "Are you ready to be the best parents ever?"

"Of course," Hermione grinned, kissing her husband's lips. With Fred, anything was possible, and she knew parenthood was going to be an exciting adventure with one Mr. Fred Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

"She did _what_?!" Fred yelled at his twin.

"Merlin! You'd think I said she took the dark mark the way you're acting!"

"This is _Krum_ we're talking about here, George! He's famous and has girls fawning over him all of them time. He'll take Hermione's innocence away!"

"Hermione's a prude, Fred. She won't let him."

"Don't say that about her! And do you _think_ Viktor Krum would give a bloody wart?!"

"Krum is an okay guy," George murmured, watching his twin carefully. "She'll be in good hands."

"She'd be in better hands if she was with me!"

"If who was with you?" An unannounced visitor made their way into the common room. It was Hermione.

"You," Fred blurted out, filled with a confidence and a nervousness he had never had before.

" _Me_?"

"Yes you." Fred said watching as she sat down next to him. George slyly left the room, leaving his brother and Hermione alone. "I like you."

"You like me?" Hermione echoed, stunned at what she was hearing.

"Of course I do. I mean one day all I can think about is how George and I are going to make dozens of kids laugh by testing out our puking pastilles on Snape, and then the next day, all I can think about is how to make you smile… What book you're reading… If you've noticed the precision and the sheer amount of genius that has to go into each and every prank we pull… What that intoxicating smell that's unique to you is, and why it's so alluring… I think I like you. _A lot_ , Hermione."

With that, Hermione leaned over and kissed Fred on the check. "I think I like you too, Fred. A lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Fred laughed yet again as Angelina did a silly dance move. He couldn't deny that tonight was the best night ever. Well it _was_. Then, he saw Hermione and Ron leaving the ball. Hermione looked furious.

Fred eased himself away from his dance partner and frowned, "Ang, um, I gotta go."

Fred didn't bother explaining, but he needed to know Hermione was okay.

He found her crying on the staircase, shoes in her hand. He didn't know what to say, and for the longest time, he just sat next to Hermione.

"W-what are you doing, Fred?"

"Oh, you know, hanging with a girl I like. Being awkward. Typical dance stuff," Fred joked, nudging Hermione a bit. "What are you doing?"

Hermione laughed, a smile on her lips. "Fred."

"Well, you're not doing me, _but_ -"

"Fred!" Hermione was in a fit of giggles now. How in this world did Fred make her laugh like this when only seconds ago she was so angry? It wasn't even something she would normally laugh about!

"I'll tell you what, I'll let it slide if you dance with me," Fred looked at Hermione, eyes asking for her answer as he stretched his hand out.

Hermione shook her head, carefully watching the twin. "Why are you being so nice to me? What kind of prank are you getting ready to play, Fred?'

Fred held up his hands, smiling softly at Hermione. "No prank. Honestly. It's just someone I care about looks miserable, and I'm told dancing with me makes everything better."

Hermione smiled, truly smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Full of yourself, Fred?"

"No," Fred shook his head, offering his hand again, "Not even a little bit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but this time she took his hand. "So, why are you here? Don't you have a date?'

"You're more important." Fred told her, pulling her against his chest and swaying softly, "Seemed upset."

"Yeah, I was," Hermione buried her head against Fred's shoulder. "But it's suddenly a better night."


	6. Chapter 6

"No, George," Fred laughed at his brother as the two stretched out their plans among the Gryffindor commons. "The git isn't that smart. He wouldn't figure it out."

"I still say it's _too_ obvious, Freddie."

"Your brother's right, Fred," Hermione spoke up from her corner, nose stuck in the newest muggle book her family sent her. "Even an idiot like Malfoy will figure that one out."

"Oh really?" Fred stood up and started walking toward the girl without making a sound. His twin was making silent kissy faces in the background.

"Yes, _really_ ," Hermione sighed, eyes scanning the page in front of her.

Fred pulled Hermione into his chest, a loud laugh leaving his lips as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione was shocked and on the verge of screaming before she realized it was Fred. "What are you doing?" She hissed at her boyfriend.

"Enlisting the help of the brightest witch of our age, of course, Hermione."

"You don't need my help. It's bloody obvious what you should do."

"Oh?" Fred questioned.

"And what should we do, Granger?"

"Punch him," Hermione joked. "It worked for me."

The twins looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. One thing was for certain, planning this prank on Draco Malfoy was going to be even more interesting with Hermione on their side.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred watched as Hermione laughed at his little brother's stupidity. It wasn't anything new to the Gryffindor table. Ron tried to impress Hermione and failed miserably. What _was_ new to the table was a steaming Fred.

The question wasn't what was new, but what was wrong with the boy. This new aura about the normally laughing lad didn't go unnoticed among his housemates.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Lee Jordan questioned carefully observing Fred. "If your looks could kill a mate, Ron would be six feet under."

"Nothin'," Fred sulked, eyes never leaving the pair.

"I know what's the matter," George gave a toothy grin to the pair. "You see _what_ ol' Ronnie boy's a doin' right, Lee?"

"What Ron always does." _The obvious answer._

"Yeah, but get this." George leaned in to whisper his secret to the two, "Fred _likes_ Hermione."

Lee sat back with a grin, looking to Fred for confirmation. " _Really_?"

"No," Fred broke contact with the couple down the table to look at his brother and friend. "That's criminally insane. Hermione's a book worm."

"You should know," George retorted with a smirk. "You stare at the girl enough."

"Sounds like you've got it bad, Fred."

"Well," Fred glared at the two. "I _don't_."

"Pack your bags, mate." George clasped his brother's shoulder. "Looks like you're going to Azkaban."

"I LIKE HERMIONE, ALRIGHT?! I'M BLOODY _BONKERS_ FOR THE GIRL! BOOGER OFF!" Fred yelled at the two.

Upon realizing what he did, Fred quickly glanced at Hermione. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, and she was suddenly very interested in her pumpkin juice. Ron was glaring murderously at his brother.

"Great," Fred hissed at George and Lee. "Look what you two did."

The pair was stifling their laughter, but Lee was composed enough to respond. "That was _all_ you mate."

Lee nodded his head to a figure behind the twin, a grin on his face. Fred turned around to come face to face with the girl he just confessed about. "Granger?"

"I-like-you-too," She mumbled quickly, walking away as fast as she could.

"Hermione!" Fred stood up as he called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Fred took his time walking over to her, gauging her reaction to his every move. "Let me get those books for you. They look heavy."

Hermione's face was scarlet, but she didn't deny him. Slowly, they made their way from the Great Hall.

When Hermione finally spoke up, she could only manage two words. "Bonkers, eh?"

"Bonkers, criminally insane," Fred shrugged, smiling over at her. "Call it what you want, but I'm mad for you."

Hermione's lips twitched into a small smile as they reached the Fat Lady. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione hid behind Harry, trying to contain her fit of giggles.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Just hide me!" Hermione hissed, ducking behind the boy.

"From who?" Harry questioned, wondering what the brightest witch of her age could be hiding from.

"Oh 'Mia!" The answer came in the form of a sing-songy yell and a smirking Fred Weasley. "Oi! Hey, there Harry. You haven't seen Hermione around by chance have you, mate?"

"Why do you ask?" Harry shifted, so his body hid the crouching girl perfectly.

Fred laughed, holding up a bottle of what looked to be… Was that soda? "Well, if you do happen to find her, tell her that as intrigued by muggle beverages I may be, I can smell a prank a mile away. Also, let her know that nothing can hide the smell of Valerian Sprigs."

Hermione let a curse slip from her lips; from behind Harry. She was sure the sugar in the drink would at least mask the smell.

"I guess you don't have to tell her after all, eh mate?" Fred smirked as Harry moved out of the way, going on about his business and revealing Hermione to her boyfriend. "Hi 'Mia. Nice try with the sleeping draught."

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid," Fred chuckled holding up his hand. "I'm sure you beg to differ at times. Now. Why were you going to put me to sleep, love?"

"Togetyoubackforthismorning," Hermione murmured, a blush creeping over her face.

"I'm sorry," Fred grinned, knowing exactly what she said as he pulled her into his arms. "What was that?"

"To get you back… For what you said… To Ginny."

Fred chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against her neck. "Ginny suggested we get a room, and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to embarrass my little sister by telling her we already did," Fred kissed Hermione's lips chastely. "Several times."

"Still, you embarrassed me too. Payback's a witch. Just remember that, Fred."

"Love, you shouldn't be embarrassed," Fred nipped at Hermione's ear carefully. "I want the world to know that your mine in every way, and yes, I want everyone, every person on the planet 'Mia, to know that I'm your first and last."

"Fred," Hermione murmured as he sucked at her neck, hands intertwining in his short red locks. "Fred."

And in that moment, her thirst for revenge was replaced with a very different kind of need.


	9. Chapter 9

This was it. Fred was going to do it. It was _now_ or never.

Watching as Hermione sat down in the empty Room of Requirements and started reading a book, Fred waited until they both were completely alone.

"Room of Requirements, don't fail me now," Fred murmured under his breath, watching as the room around the two began to change. Hermione was oblivious to the changes surrounding her. She was too enchanted by the pages among her to notice a thing.

Fred looked around the room, trying to figure out what his plan was. He noticed a small table on the other side of the room. It was draped with a white table cloth and had a silver platter resting on it. **_Genius_** _; this room was a bloody genius._

"Happy almost Christmas, Granger," Fred smirked, sitting down on the floor next to the girl.

"Fred," Hermione gasped, closing her book quickly, "I didn't know you were still in here."

"Yeah, I just… Thought you might be hungry?" Fred asked, studying the girl before him with a careful eye.

"Um, hungry?" Hermione questioned, not sure where this was going.

"Yeah, you know, everyone needs to eat, and we're no exception to tha-"

Hermione smirked as she cut him off, "Is the notorious prankster Fred Weasley trying to ask _me_ out?"

"Well," Fred ran his hands through his hair and shrugged a bit. "Yeah. I mean-"

"I'd love to, Fred. I know it's your thing normally to have girls ask you out. So, if you're asking _me_ , you must be serious."

"'Course I am." Hermione's smile and blush was all the approval Fred needed as he escorted her to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

_"_ _Fred,"_ Hermione's voice echoed in his mind. _"_ _Fred if we don't make this out alive, I just want you to know-"_

 _"Now's not the time, Mia," Fred smirked at the love of his life as they braced themselves for battle. "If you're going to tell me you love me, you're doing it after the battle when we're both fine… And not risking our lives."_

 _Hermione nodded her head, eyes swimming with tears as her lips collided with Fred's. This wasn't the caressing brushes their lips were so familiar with._

 _No. This was heated and full of unspoken words. As their lips mingled and their tongues fought for dominance, they made a silent promise to each other. They would make it out alive so they could say those three words the other wanted to hear so badly._

So, why exactly was it that Fred was running towards a limp body? Could fate be so cruel? There was no way it was Hermione, and yet there she was.

"No," Fred whispered the words as shock took over him, shaking his head furiously. "Absolutely not."

The tears threatening to spill out of his eyes were clouding his vision as Fred laughed helpless, "Funny joke, Granger. Get up."

She made no move. There was no rise and fall to her chest. He knew what that meant, but it just couldn't be.

"Mia!... Hermione Jean! Get up! This _isn't_ funny! Get up!" Fred collapsed to his knees pleading with the frail girl on the ground.

He pulled her lifeless body into his as his whole body convulsed with his cries for the girl in his arms. "Hermione, Hermione please come back to me. I love you. Hermione, I can't do this without you."

Salty tear stains covered her cold face as a fresh wave of tears hit Fred. "I love you, Granger. What am I going to do without you?"

"I guess you'll never have to find out," A small voice croaked.

Fred felt shocked as he looked down at Hermione. The little smirk on her face, the rise and fall of her chest, that was all Fred needed. "Hermione! You're alive!" Fred pulled Hermione into his chest, refusing to let her go. "You're safe. Thank Merlin." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. He kissed her whole face except for the place he craved to kiss her the most. "What the hell, Mia?! We're in the middle of a war! What kind of trick do you call that?!"

"A Fred Weasley original," Hermione cooed. "By the way, I love you too."

Their lips collided and their bodies molded to one another. Fred couldn't stand the thoughts of Hermione dying. He knew that losing Hermione Jean Granger would be heartache that would never go away, and he planned on keeping her by his side for the rest of forever. "That was some prank, Granger."

"I learned from the best," And that, she most certainly did.


End file.
